Meteor Garden 2018: A Collection of One-Shots
by blindingstars07
Summary: A collection of snippets inspired by Meteor Garden 2018
1. A Warm Dinner, A Warm Bed

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been obsessed with the new Meteor Garden 2018 and I'm desperate for more fanfics of Daoming Si and Shancai! Decided to start writing on my new fav couple. I'm not sure how many I'm planning to write now, but I'm just titling this as a collection because I'll likely just post it all as chapters of one story rather than post multiple stories.**

 **No continuous plot for the ongoing chapters (however many, and if I decide to write more), just a collection of one shots!**

* * *

Daoming Si sat across the small dining table from Shancai, a smile forming on his lips as he watched her fish around the steaming pot between them with her chopsticks, trying to find a piece of meat in the hotpot.

He was tired from a long day of meetings, but to end the day here with her was perfect.

"There you go!" Shancai grinned when she found a piece of meat, and proceeded to dump it on top of Daoming Si's bowl of rice. "Isn't it great to have hotpot in this cold weather?"

"This simple hotpot really makes you happy, doesn't it?" Daoming Si said, as he picked up the piece of meat Shancai had picked for him and shoved it in his mouth.

"Of course! Nothing beats hotpot during winter. Especially when you get to share it with -" she stopped short. She was about to say 'someone special', but after being with him for so long, she was still shy with expressing her feelings.

Daoming Si chuckled. He knew what she was going to say. He understood her too well.

"Thanks for preparing dinner for me. I love being able to eat with you. I love watching you stuff your face happily with food," he said.

"Hey, don't make me sound like such a greedy pig!" Shancai retorted playfully.

"You are a pig. You're my little white pig!"

Shancai rolled her eyes. The steam from the hotpot rose between them as they bantered over dinner.

She really appreciated that he took the time to have dinner with her whenever he could. She knew his work was hectic, especially since he finished graduate school and joined Daoming Group officially as its Managing Director. There was a lot of pressure, but she felt that he had done exceedingly well. In the first year itself he had increased the company's profit by a huge margin. Newspapers and magazines were clamouring to interview the youngest Managing Director in the country, and to get him to share the secrets of his success. It must be hard having to juggle all that plus spend time with her.

Shancai glanced at Daoming Si thoughtfully as she chewed on her food. He looked tired today. She could see dark circles forming under his eyes. He had told her he had a full day of meetings today. He only managed to reach her place at 8pm for dinner.

"What're you thinking about?"

Shancai's train of thought was broken and she found him staring quizzically back at her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking that it's getting late, we better finish our dinner quickly so you can go home and rest. You probably have lots of work to catch up on," Shancai replied.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm not planning on going into the office. Anyway, I'll just stay here tonight," said Daoming Si.

Shancai's eyes widened. "Why're you staying here?"

"Like you said, it's getting late, and I'm tired. I don't want to travel all the way back home. And I already told my driver he could go home because I'm spending the night here."

"You were planning all along to stay tonight? Why wouldn't you want to go back to your huge mansion and sleep on your huge bed? You should have told me earlier -"

Shancai's bombardment of questions was cut off by Daoming Si.

"Stupid woman, you're acting like I've never stayed over here before."

"I know you have, but -"

"No buts. I just want to sleep next to you. Please?" he said gently.

She felt herself soften at his pleading eyes. It's not that she didn't want to spend the night with him. They've slept on the same bed before many times. But she knew his mother still hadn't fully warmed up to the idea of them being together. She was grateful Daoming Feng had stopped interfering in their relationship, but she knew she didn't have her full approval yet. Now that Daoming Si was running the company from Shanghai, his mother had taken a step back from the corporation and decided to spend most of her time in Shanghai as well. This meant she was aware of Daoming Si's whereabouts even more acutely than when she was in London. Shancai didn't want Daoming Si staying out all night and giving Daoming Feng reason to resent her more.

"Your mum…" she trailed off.

"It's fine Shancai, I promise," Daoming Si said, placing his hand over hers.

Shancai pursed her lips. She could feel all her defences crumbling at the mere touch of his hand.

"Alright…" she finally relented. Daoming Si grinned widely at her. He quickly shoved two more mouthfuls of rice into his mouth, eager to wash up and get some rest with Shancai.

* * *

The dishes were washed and Shancai had showered first. She dried her hair in front of her mirror as she heard the water running in the bathroom, Daoming Si singing some English song in the shower. Shancai giggled. No matter how tired he was, he still had a habit of humming or singing in the shower. She smiled to herself as she brushed her hair.

By the time Daoming Si emerged from the bathroom, Shancai was in bed, her eyes closed and her breathing even as she slept. Daoming Si quietly moved about the bedroom, turning off her desk lamp and the lights in the hall.

He felt his way around in the dark, making his way back to the bed where Shancai was sleeping. Just as he reached the edge of the bed, he accidentally stubbed his toe against the bed frame.

"Ow!" Daoming Si yelped in pain.

Shancai awoke with a start. "What's wrong?"

"My foot! Ahhh," Daoming Si exclaimed.

Shancai scrambled out of bed and deftly made her way to the light switch at the entrance of the bedroom. When the light flooded the bedroom, she couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the sight of Daoming Si clutching his foot and hopping about in pain.

"Stupid woman, why are you laughing at me? I'm in pain here!" Daoming Si yelled at her.

"Alright alright," Shancai giggled, going over to help him onto the bed.

"You really should invest in a bedside lamp you know," he grumbled.

"I'll buy one first thing tomorrow," she said, sitting next to him at the edge of the bed and rubbing his back soothingly as she tried to stifle her laughter as he continued to wince in pain.

Daoming Si glanced at her smiling face. She was close enough for him to count the lashes on her eyelids. Suddenly, her big doe eyes were looking back up at him.

"What?" she asked.

He grinned and responded by tackling her onto the bed, hovering above her so she couldn't escape.

"Daoming Si!" she chided, although she had a smile playing on her lips.

He stroked his thumb across her cheek, taking in her features, memorising every inch of her face. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world, but that determined look in her eyes when she set her mind to something, and the way her face radiated with love when she stared at him, that was the most attractive thing ever.

He pushed a lock of her fringe out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back.

He had a huge bedroom and a huge bed back home, but nothing could beat lying here on this cramped and slightly too hard double bed with Shancai. The warmth he felt here with her could not be replicated elsewhere.

When he broke away, Shancai smiled shyly at him.

"Silly boy, you should sleep now. It's late and you've been so busy the entire week. You need the rest."

They huddled under the blanket, Shancai's head resting on Daoming Si's chest as his arms circled around her, pulling her into his embrace. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep together.


	2. The Wedding

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just finished watching the series! To be honest the last two episodes were kinda weird for me haha. Is it just me or did anyone feel that way too? Anyway I really didn't like how the wedding played out in the series. So I'm writing my own version of the wedding! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Shancai stared at herself in the mirror. The makeup artist had just put the finishing touches on her face. She could scarcely believe this was herself she was looking at. Her hair was swept up into a low chignon bun, loose curls framing her face at the sides. Her bangs were neat at her brows, which were drawn immaculately. There was a hint of blush on her cheeks and a neutral pink lipstick on her lips. It was just the right amount of makeup to bring out her features.

"Shancai, you look beautiful," her father mused behind her, barely able to hide the pride on his face as he hastily wiped away a tear.

"Dad, don't cry, this is supposed to be a happy day," Shancai said, turning around and smiling as she took her father's hand in hers.

"I am happy, my beautiful daughter," her father replied, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"Silly man, stop crying or you'll make our daughter cry too!" Shancai's mother chimed in, although there was a hint of wetness in her eyes as well.

Xiaoyou, Lizhen and Xiaozi popped into the bridal room at that moment. They were all in matching lavender dresses.

"Shancai! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Xiaoyou exclaimed, rushing over to where Shancai was sitting.

"The guests have mostly arrived, we're ready to start soon!" said Lizhen, beaming at Shancai.

"Daoming Si is nervous as hell, it is quite hilarious." Xiaozi added, grinning mischievously.

"Really?" Shancai chuckled.

* * *

Indeed, Daoming Si was pacing up and down in a suite nearby. He fiddled nervously with his bow tie, glancing every once in a while at his watch.

The rest of the F4 watched him in amusement.

"Ah Si, will you sit down already. You're making me dizzy with your constant pacing," said Ximen.

"Yeah, and stop touching your bow tie. You're making it look messy again," said Meizuo, as he lounged lazily on the sofa, swirling a glass of red wine in his hand.

"Tsk, I can't help it. I've waited so long for this day and it's finally happening!" Daoming Si replied, plopping himself down on the sofa between Lei and Ximen.

"We can't believe it's finally here too. Who would have thought the mighty, cold and unfeeling leader of F4 would be the first amongst us to get married," Meizuo laughed.

"I'm not surprised, out of the four of us I always knew he'd be the most whipped," Ximen joked, earning him a half hearted punch on the shoulder from Daoming Si.

"Relax, Ah Si, there's nothing to be nervous about," Lei reassured his friend.

Daoming Si nodded. Lei knew him best. And out of everyone else, Lei knew Shancai best as well. Somehow hearing his words eased the tension in Daoming Si's shoulders a little.

"He's probably just nervous about tonight," Meizuo said, grinning at Daoming Si. "You guys haven't…"

"Oh you're right. Daoming Si and Dong Shancai, number one innocent couple in China. Our almighty F4 leader hasn't done _it_ before, that must be why you're nervous," Ximen laughed.

"Eh! No one will complain if you guys just shut up!" Daoming Si retorted, slightly red in the face. He hadn't thought of what would transpire tonight after the wedding, but now that the guys have mentioned it, it was another thing to add to his list of things to be nervous about.

He didn't know exactly what was making him tick now, but he knew that the road to get to this wedding had not been smooth for him and Shancai. He couldn't quite believe they were really here, about to get married. It seemed strange now that there wasn't an evil plan his mother was plotting that he needed to save both him and Shancai from.

Daoming Si let out a loud sigh and stood up, walking over to the side of the room to continue pacing again.

Xiaoyou and Lizhen entered the suite with Qinghe and Xiaozi at that moment.

"Daoming Si! Are you still pacing? You've been doing that since I last checked in on you guys?" Xiaozi asked, going up to him and grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Daoming Si, don't be nervous, Shancai is all ready to get married to you!" Xiaoyou said, settling herself down on the sofa next to Ximen. He instinctively reached out to take her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"How's Shancai doing?" asked Daoming Si.

"She's great! Certainly not as jittery as you are," said Lizhen.

"She looks beautiful in her gown, it'll take your breath away when you see her later," teased Xiaozi.

"That's not fair, you girls got to see Shancai. Why am I not allowed to see her? I'm her best friend!" Qinghe moaned. Lizhen rolled her eyes as smacked him on the chest.

"Stop complaining, we told you you're not part of the bridal party," Lizhen said to him.

"Then why wouldn't I be part of the groomsmen? I'm part of F4 too!" Qinghe retorted.

Everyone chuckled at Qinghe's frustrated expression. Daoming Si was glad, it helped to ease his nerves a little.

* * *

Daoming Si stood at the front of the aisle, in front of a floral arch adorned with white flowers, fidgeting as he waited. The sun was shining brightly, but there was a cool breeze blowing through the air on this beautiful spring day.

Rows of white chairs were laid out in the garden where they were holding their wedding. The guests were all seated and awaiting the arrival of the bride. Daoming Si could see his mother and Zhuang-jie seated at the front row out of the corner of his eye, but he was concentrating hard on the florals along the aisle to really notice anything else.

Lei, who stood beside him as his best man, leaned in and whispered, "It's time."

The march in song he and Shancai had chosen started playing, and all eyes turned to the gates at the garden entrance that were also decorated with white flowers. Two men in black suits reached out to each door of the gate and pulled them open, revealing the bridesmaids in their lavender dresses.

Xiaoyou, Lizhen and Xiaozi made their way in first, smiling happily as they clutched a posy of flowers each in their hands as they walked down the aisle.

And then there she was. Xiaozi was right, Shancai looked beautiful, and Daoming Si was absolutely floored when she walked down the white carpet aisle, her arm linked with her father's.

The white wedding gown hugged her body, a beautiful bodice of lace and crystals, leading down to a tulle of satin, complete with light pink flowers in her hair. Daoming Si could only stare, his mouth going dry. And when Shancai caught his eye and smiled at him, he broke into a wide grin.

He was still staring at her when she reached him, and Shancai's father placed her hand in his. Shancai gave his hand a light squeeze, reminding him that this was indeed reality.

As the solemniser started speaking, Daoming Si's mind was still a blur. He still had the grin on his face as he reached out to cover Shancai''s hand that was hung on his elbow.

"Do you, Daoming Si, take Dong Shancai, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Daoming Si said.

"Do you, Dong Shancai, take Daoming Si to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Shancai said.

"The couple will now exchange rings."

Turning to each other, Daoming Si and Shancai slipped the rings onto each others' fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Amidst whoops and cheers from their friends and family, Daoming Si cupped Shancai's face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. At that moment, there was no one else around but them, husband and wife, as Shancai happily kissed him back.


	3. Only You

**A/N: Hello! Thanks so much for the positive responses so far to my first two chapters in this series of one-shots! I'm probably gonna post more married life one-shots as chapters of this series in order to have some continuity since I already wrote a wedding scene. I think it might be confusing if I jump the timelines too much and go back to pre-married/school life haha. May post a new story if I decide to write on filler scenes during the series itself or pre-married life for SiCai!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Daoming Si smiled politely as his mother introduced him to a businessman from Hong Kong. These events were always so predictable – him making rounds with his mother, shaking hands with important guests, making small talk that he hated. He wished Zhuang-jie were here to take some of the heat and attention off him. Even though he is now the Managing Director of Daoming Group, and these were part and parcel of his duties, he still found it a bore.

He glanced around, looking for Shancai. Ever since they had gotten married and she had been introduced in the press officially as his wife, her appearance at such events with him were mandatory, according to his mother. He knew Shancai probably enjoyed these much less than he did, but it was his mother's wishes, and they were just glad she had accepted Shancai as part of the family to include her in such important events.

Daoming Si spotted the F4 guys at the side chatting with each other, but Shancai was not with them. Frowning slightly, he excused himself from the conversation and walked away, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter as he surveyed the room for a sign of her.

Sighing in frustration when he was unable to spot her, he decided to step outside for some fresh air. The amount of pretence and façade in this room was enough to suffocate him. He swiftly dodged a Korean businessman whom he knew had been clamouring to get Daoming Group to invest in his crappy start up and escaped through the large glass doors to the outside of the ballroom.

Walking towards the pool, he spotted a woman in a soft pink gown, her hair in an up do and crystal earrings dangling from her ears. She sat on a deck chair as she gazed at the calm water, tapping her foot to the soft music coming from inside.

' _Found you_ ,' he thought to himself, as he made his way over to her.

Removing his burgundy suede jacket, he placed it around her shoulders, startling her as she turned to see who it was. She gave a tiny smile as he sat down next to her, and he adjusted the jacket around her to make sure she was warm.

"What're you doing out here?" Shancai asked, resting a hand on his knee.

"I was bored, and I was looking for you," Daoming Si replied, stroking her back.

"I was bored too," she admitted. "I think I'll never get used to these events."

"Sorry you have to come to these. Was anyone giving you a hard time today?" he asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Since the announcement of their engagement, the press had been clamouring for more information on Shancai. His business partners and other wealthy acquaintances were also interested in who this seemingly common girl was who captured the heart of the heir to Daoming Group.

"A couple of wives of your partners did come up to speak to me, but I managed to escape fairly quickly," Shancai assured, patting him on the knee.

"Good, if anyone crosses the line, you tell me and I'll break them," Daoming Si threatened, a slight frown forming as he creased his brows.

Shancai rolled her eyes.

"Still so childish," she chided.

"I don't want anything to happen to you!" he growled.

"I know, but there's nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself," Shancai replied, giving his knee a light reassuring squeeze.

Daoming Si nodded. He knew his Shancai was a tough one. The memory of his birthday party years ago where Shancai confronted his mother for the first time came to mind. He loved that about her, the fact that he wanted to use all his might to protect her, yet at the same time he knew she was as strong as the weeds that grew around the flowers, never backing down without a fight.

"You look beautiful today you know?" he said, his expression softening as he smiled at her.

"You already said that just now when we were getting dressed at home," Shancai smiled.

"I know, I just want to keep reminding you," he grinned at her.

He leaned in to kiss her.

"Eh! What're you doing?" Shancai exclaimed, leaning backwards away from him.

"Stupid woman, I'm kissing you of course," said Daoming Si incredulously.

"You can't do that here, many of your business partners are inside. And your mother! What if someone sees us," Shancai replied indignantly, covering Daoming Si's mouth as she tried to push him away.

Daoming Si grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"I don't care if anyone sees us. You're my wife and I love you, they're just going to have to deal with that. Only you matter to me," he insisted, as he leaned in once again and planted his lips firmly on hers.

He smiled against her lips as Shancai responded and kissed him back, despite her earlier protests. Her hand came to rest at the side of his face, the other clutching the collar of his shirt, as she kissed him softly and gently.

' _Maybe these events aren't half so bad anymore_ ," Daoming Si thought to himself.

Inside, Ximen chuckled as he glanced out the large window at the scene by the pool.

"Hey guys, what do you think if Ah Si's business partners saw that," he said, nodding towards Daoming Si and Shancai outside.

Meizuo and Lei joined him by the window and laughed.

"What a sight, Daoming Group's Managing Director stepping outside to have a make out session with his wife," Meizuo guffawed.

Daoming Si didn't care what anyone in that ballroom thought. At that moment, it was only him and Shancai.


End file.
